


My Lord

by bitten



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Adommy - Fandom, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: M/M, UNFINISHED...again, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitten/pseuds/bitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's a slave, Adam is not a complete ass, one off, sorry, I can't finish things</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lord

Adam's gaze drifted over the boy in front of him. Tommy, HIS Tommy. So beautiful. So sweet and...vulnerable. Arms drawn up tightly over his head, secured to the the frame, legs the same, spread wide, practically immobile, painfully stretched, body tight and taught, shaggy hair falling into his big eyes, just waiting to be debauched...and worse. Adam smiled and the boy unconsciously bit his lips, eyes darting away. Ohhh, Adam thought, he's scared, how cute.  
"you ready for me, baby?" Adam asked, kneeling on the bed, running a hand down Tommy's cheek, his neck, his side until he reached his hip bone and gave a squeeze. The boy let out a small whimper, knowing what was in store for him this night.  
Adam had bought the slave a little over a month ago. Dirty, too thin and too pale, the boy had obviously been used rough and hard, he was afraid of his own shadow and not properly trained. But he was beautiful, and Adam had know the moment he'd lain eyes on the boy that he would have him as his own, even though he'd already been had by others. Adam had spent the time since his purchase letting the boy get acclimated. He wasn't exactly kind, no, but he was somewhat accomadating. The boy had been starving when he'd come into Adam's household, so Adam made sure he was fed generously. When Adam discovered, purely by accident, that Tommy had musical inclinations, he'd provided instruments and plenty to time to play them, even a small room exclusively for the blonde's own use. He'd felt no sympathy when he realized his newly acquied slave had trouble sleeping and suffered from nightmares, such was the lot of a slave who had been used as his previous owners had found fit, he cared not for the trauma of Tommy's past and expected the boy to put it behind him. But Adam only hurt his slaves when they deserved it, (well, usually, he did enjoy inflicting pain on oaccasion), and he wanted the boy healthy and tight for their first night together, so Tommy had been provided with all he could want. Adam thought he should be grateful and willing to please.  
So what was this look in the boys eyes? He looked...terrified...and Adam conceded that perhaps he had a right...even Adam had to admit that his tastes could run to the extreme at times, but Tommy had no way of knowing that.  
Adam frowned, his lust momentarily abated. "What's wrong with you?" When the boy didn't answer, only averted his gaze, Adam felt a small flare of anger and squeezed Tommy's hip harder, enough to leave a bruise. "I asked you what is the matter, slave, now answer me," he demanded.  
Tommy's lip trembled and his large eyes grew even bigger. "Please," he whispered. "Please...d-don't..." He blinked rapidly, trying to hold back the tears filling his eyes.  
"Don't what?" Adam blinked, he truly was confused. This was a slave, not some blushing virgin...despite his occasional inclinations, he had no plan to subject the boy to all of that their first time together...didn't the blonde know that? "Don't what?" Adam persisted. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
Tommy bit his lip and whimpered again. Adam's frown increased. Had the boy been used so roughly?  
Without thinking, Adam gently ran his finger down the boys cheek before cupping it. He was not usually purposelly kind to slaves but...this boy before him was so very beautiful...and so scared...."Are you in pain? Are the restraintes too tight? Wait now, I'll fix that." Adam reached up and loosened the binds, not releasing TOmmy, but his arms, his whole body relaxed immediately. "Is that better?"  
The boy snuffled, but nodded his head. "Y-yes...thank you." His voice, so quiet, it did something to Adam right then, and he started speaking as he never had before, without thinking.  
"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. The others, your previous owners, they hurt you, didn't they? That is not my intention. You have nothing to fear from me, I promise you that, Tommy. Relax and let me show how a true Lord makes love." When he was done he raised his eyes to meet Tommy's, who was raptly staring at him. No one had spoken to him like this before...not ever.  
Adam's blue eyes were large, intense, staring deeply into Tommy's. "This doesn't have to be difficult," he crooned softly, petting the boys hair, stroking his cheek as he slowly let his weight settle down onto Tommy. "I would prefer you take pleasure from this night, if only you will relax, submit to me...let me show you how good I can make you feel." He nuzzled Tommy's neck, eliciting a gasp and shiver from the boy. "Let me show you pleasure."


End file.
